Heartless
by Pretty.Little.Liars
Summary: .'Kill me' I begged. But love said no. ---- ItachiSakura.


**Title:** Heartless  
**Author:** Ugly.Beautiful  
**Genre:** Angst / Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Itachi x Sakura, mention of a past one-sided Sasuke x Sakura  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** "Kill me," I begged. But love said no.  
**Word Count: **675  
**Warnings:** I am stupid. My random _Naruto_ pairings will be the death of me.

**Disclaimer: **Neither the summery (_Love Said No_ by HIM) nor _Naruto_ (Masashi Kishimoto) are mine)

* * *

Tears fell in a never-ending stream from green eyes as the young woman watched the retreating back of the figure in front of her. "Why?" She whispered softly, and yet knowing he would somehow hear her. "Why would you… do this to me?" 

The man stopped, cloak billowing around him in the wind. "Why?" He echoed. "Why not?"

"I _loved_ you!" She yelled. "I loved you," she repeated, softer this time.

Her eyes were open, but unseeing, everything before her blurred by betrayal and tears. How did it come to this? Had her blinding love for Sasuke really led her here? On that mission that seemed so long ago, when everything and everyone had come together for what the Rookie 9 had dubbed The Final Battle, Sakura hadn't thought twice about protecting the boy she loved even through his six years as a traitor.

And when Sasuke had used a henge to transform himself into Naruto (a plan to make his brother come to him) Sakura followed his lead without a thought. Which is how she wound up unconscious and slung over Uchiha Itachi's shoulder and transported to Akatsuki's lair.

They were so angry when they realized what had happened. Especially Itachi, who was so angry it was almost as if he had emotions. The fact that Sakura's close friendship with Naruto and almost perfect chakra control had allowed her to elude Itachi's Sharingan miffed the Uchiha prodigy to no end. And while they waited for Naruto to come to them, he took sadistic pleasure in making her life a living hell.

Of course, Pain-sama had demanded no one lay a hand on her, so it was all just mental torture. But it was enough.

And suddenly, he stopped. He almost seemed to enjoy spending time with her, sitting calmly beside her cell for hours without saying anything. Until Sakura talked about anything she could think of just to break the silence. And he listened with no complaint. Soon he was sitting with her in her cell, and making a point to brush his hand against hers when he brought Sakura her meal. Gentle touches lead to gentle kisses, which somehow, brought her here.

"Tachi," she pleaded. "Just, please tell me way…"

"My brother is dead now, did you know?" He didn't wait for an answer. "He died knowing that the one woman who loved him without fail could spend one month with the enemy and forget him."

She stared at his back, finding it hard to breathe suddenly. "You… did all this… just to make Sasuke suffer… You made me… fall in love with you for that?!"

He never even turned around. "Yes."

She moaned, covering her face with her hands and crying into them. "What did I do to deserve this?" Her head shot up when she heard him begin to walk away again. "Kill me," she said, voice wavering only a little. "Kill me," she repeated in a stronger voice. "If this is what is to happen, I'd… I'd rather die, then to live with this."

Before she had a chance to blink, he was behind her, one arm wrapped around he shoulders to hold a kunai to her neck. She sucked in her breath.

"You are like a paper flower, Haruno-san," he said to her. "Only a few possess enough skill to create a perfect one. And even the most perfect one, is so easy to rip." The kunai pressed into her skin just enough to draw a thin line of blood. "But once you rip it," he removed the pressure, "it is no longer a flower." The kunai was removed entirely and he drew back his arm.

"Why…" She cried. "Why don't you just kill me?"

"Because," he stated calmly, "a crumpled flower, is still a flower." And with an almost silent swish of his cloak, he was gone.

Her knees giving out as a broken, keening sob tore form her throat, Sakura collapsed, as she realized that once you crumple a paper flower, you never get the wrinkles out.

* * *

**A/N:** I honestly have no idea what this thing even means. It's more a drabble then a one-shot, and it doesn't really make a lot of sense. The "paper flower" this is a pun on Sakura's name. And have _you_ have tried to get wrinkles out of a piece of paper. The wrinkles, I guess, are alluding to the scars people get when they're hurt. So, yeah… I don't know… Lol. 


End file.
